More Than Meets the Eye
by kira66
Summary: Is Doctor William Zimmerman all that he appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

As Doctor William Zimmerman, Will to his friends, exited the confines of the Sanctuary he pulled his jacket around him to ward off the approaching chill of early morning. Dressed only in plaid pajama bottoms, a thin t-shirt, and a pair of shoes that his feet had been hastily crammed into, the coat was really his only source of warmth. Grumbling he tucked his hands into his pockets and searched the darkness for the person that had called him out of his nice warm bed. He didn't have to look long because a figured melted out of the darkness as if it was at home there.

"Looking a little cold there, kid." Mick St. John pointed out after a quick once over.

"Of course I'm cold, Mick, even a witch would freeze her boob out here!" Will snapped, trying hard to keep his teeth from chattering.

Mick ignored him as he stepped up to the large iron fence surrounding the Sanctuary and studied the darken building. "Some gig you got here. How'd you end up working for a lady like Helen Magnus anyways?" He wanted to know. "And how are you managing to keep your secret from her?"

Will rolled his eyes. "She ran me over, well, her driver did. And as far as my _secret_ goes, I give her no reason to doubt my humanity, short lived as it may be." He eyed his friend. "Why are you here Mick? Not that I'm not glad to see you but…."

"Josef was worried when he found out you took a job working for the _ever _meddlesome Helen Magnus. I had to promise to check on you to keep him from doing it himself. And I wanted to see how you're doing. " Mick told him.

"I ran out of _Cure_ six months ago and I can feel its effectiveness wearing off. So how do you think I'm doing?" Will also looked up at his place of employment, his home. "And we all know Josef cares about nobody but himself so that means he's worried that I'll do something to expose our existence. Am I close?"

Mick smiled showing off his unusually sharp canines. "You were always too smart for your own good, kid. He's actually worried that Magnus will discover our existence. I get the feeling that there is history there that I don't know about. "

Will shook his head. "Magnus believes our kind is extinct. She also believes that her little group is the last to share the vampire blood. I've done everything in my power to make sure she continues to believe that. So Josef need not worry."

"She might believe that _now _but your_ human_ now. Once it wears off all it will take is one small misstep on your behalf for her to know our kind is alive in more than just myths. She might think she understands being what she is but she doesn't have a clue." Mick looked at his friend. "You know I'm right."

"So what am I suppose to do? The _Cure_ died with Coraline and by the looks of things, you've run out as well. Just trust me, okay? I can handle whatever comes." Will needed Mick to believe him because if Mick believed him then he'd convince Josef to believe in him as well.

Mick sighed and after a moment nodded. "I'll get Josef to back off but I can't promise more than that. You always _were_ his favorite." He said with a smirk.

Will snorted and pushed his hands further into his pockets. "Please, Josef turned me out of pity not concern." He pointed out.

"Josef pities no one." Mick countered. "You got under his skin, don't ever let him or anyone else tell you otherwise. I was there remember? I saw how angry he was when he found out you had been hurt, badly. I thought he was going to self combust. Thus proving you _are_ his favorite."

"Just get him to back off, okay? My life is hectic enough without having him or another one of our kind lurking around. Ashley would pick up on it from a mile away." Will explained.

Mick nodded and headed towards the car parked on the street. "The girl really as good as everyone says?" He asks as he opens his car door.

Will nodded. "She's downright scary sometimes." He said, seriously.

"I'll tell Josef to steer clear unless he wants trouble." With that said Mick got in the car and drove off.

"Next time someone calls me at two in the morning, I'm telling them to go jump off a bridge." Will grumbled as he headed back onto Sanctuary grounds once Mick's taillights had faded into the night. He was so busy with trying to get feeling back in his cold extremities that he didn't even notice the shadow following him across the grounds and into the warmth of the building. Nor did he find it odd when he passed Henry on his way back to his room; a fully dressed, shivering, Henry.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This is my first attempt at a Sanctuary/Moonlight crossover so be nice. Did you like it? Should I continue or stop while I'm ahead? Reviews are greatly appreciated.

My muse is really into crossovers these days but that doesn't mean I won't update some of my older stories so be patient. Talking about crossovers, what would you all think about a Buffy/Eureka crossover; Eureka as in the sci-fi channel show? I've already started the first chapter so I need to know if there is any interest in me finishing and posting it? Just drop me a line and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks following Mick's visit were so hectic that Will forgot all about the visit. Forgot until one day while enjoying a meal in one of the cities more popular restaurants, a treat to himself for a mission well done, he had such an overpowering urge for blood that he was forced to order a steak as rare as they could legally make it to quash the rising want and need. This was all the wakeup call he needed; the _Cure_ was almost completely out of his system and within a few days he'd revert back to his old self.

Two days later he was paying a local morgue attendant to supply him with a continual supply of blood.

**

* * *

  
**

"Sorry I'm late." Will apologized when he entered the weekly staff meeting more than a half an hour late. "I was called in to consult with the police last night and I only just got back." He ran a hand though his blonde hair and took his customary seat in front of Helen Magnus' desk. He ignored the looks each member of the Sanctuary staff was sending him; now wasn't the time to appear paranoid.

"Yes, well, we were actually about to call an end to the meeting and order lunch. Italian sound good?" Helen asked, her eyes moving from her young protégé to her daughter and surrogate son; who was acting as strangely as Will these days.

"Fine with me." Ashley Magnus, Helen's daughter, didn't even look up, from cleaning under her finger nails with one of her mother's very old letter openers, to reply.

"You know me; I'll eat just about anything." Henry told Helen with a toothy grin.

Will was careful to keep his face relaxed when he declined. "You guys go ahead; I haven't really had an appetite lately." This was the truth. He could no longer partake in human meals; instead he was confined to an all _liquid_ diet.

Helen felt her worry for the young man double. "Ashley, Henry, could you give Will and I a moment alone?"

Henry stood and pulled Ashley to her feet as well when the girl didn't make any movement to do so on her own. "Sure thing, Doc. Ash and I will call the Italian place and have them deliver." He proceeded to drag a protesting Ashley out of her mother's office and down the hall towards his _office_.

Once they were alone Helen left herself study the young man with a Doctor's critical eye. Once she had completed her visual scan she noted that he looked pale, edging on sickly. "If you were feeling ill, William, you should have told me." She chided, gently.

"If I _was _ill, I would have told you." Will countered not feeling in the mood to play twenty questions with her. "I just haven't been hungry." He shrugged trying to play it down. When he saw she wasn't buying it, he had to move to plan B. "I think the Tribal's we encountered in the Amazon earlier this week _put me off my feed_, so to speak. I'll be fine in a couple days." He assured her and he would; once his body readjusted to the blood consumption.

"I'd still like to run a few tests." Helen still wasn't buying his explanation. "You may have picked up a parasite in the jungle that could lead to a more serious condition." It was always a good idea to err on the side of caution.

Will bit back a sigh. "I don't need any tests, just rest." He told her. "I'm _fine_." _Please drop it. _He silently prayed.

Helen's frown deepened but if he insisted he was fine then there really wasn't anything she could do. "Very well. But if you're still sick at the end of the week then I will be running tests. Understood?" Her voice left no room for argument.

"Understood." Will told her with a nod. "I should go, I have patients to see." He pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the door but stopped when Helen asked him to hold on a moment.

"Henry has brought it to my attention that a strange man has been seen outside our gates on more than one occasion." Helen rose and joined the young man at her office door. "Henry also thinks that this mysterious mans appearance coincides with your change in behavior." She eyed Will. "If you need to talk about anything, _anything_, at all I want you know that my door is always open."

Will took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. He was fighting against all his instincts to just tell Helen. He trusted her, Ashley, and Henry more so than Josef but it was against the law to tell dangerous outsiders. And if any outsider was dangerous it was Helen Magnus. "Isn't that my line?" He joked. "Thanks but there isn't anything to talk about."

Helen knew Will better than he knew himself and she could tell he was lying. "Very well." She pushed her door open. "Henry views you as a brother William. Perhaps you could talk to him, tell him everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Will assured her as he headed down the hallway and into the elevator that would take him deep within the Sanctuary and away from the afternoon sun; it wasn't a coincidence that his morning and afternoon appointments were all with Abnormals living within the deeper levels of the building whereas his late evening and early night appointments were all with inhabitants that lived on the main floors. So far no one noticed his shift in patient schedules or so he thought. He knew he needed to talk to Henry, if anyone could understand it was the other man. But he was afraid that the werewolf in Henry could sense his new state and that could cause him problems; that's why he had been steering clear of his friend since he changed back. The opening of the elevator doors interrupted his thoughts and as he stepped out into the almost completely dark corridor lined by equally dark glass observation rooms he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be deemed a threat and locked in one of the rooms he was passing if his _family _found out his secret. It was thoughts like that, not the rules and laws of his people, that was keeping him from telling his secret. It was fear, plain and simple.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mick had first suggested he try out a new bar just two blocks from the Sanctuary Will thought the other man had lost his mind; sure some vampires enjoyed liqueur but only if it was mixed with blood. But after a particularly trying week he decided a drink, any drink, would be advisable. Thus he found himself enjoying a rather old vintage of scotch mixed with B negative straight from an in stock Freshie. Glancing around he couldn't help but feel amazed at the size of the Vampire community so close to the Sanctuary. "How do you keep off Helen Magnus' radar?" He asked the bartender, a nice fellow by the name of Mac who also happened to be a little over two hundred years old.

Mac grunted as he continued to clean the counter top with his rag. "I tell all my customers to do their _business_ elsewhere. No trouble here means no police which also means no Magnus."

Will understood the old barkeeps logic but all logic was flawed in one way or another. "What about the girls?" He motioned with his head to a couple of booths near the back where the Freshies were gathered. To the untrained eye it looked like a bunch of college girls enjoying the start of the weekend but Will automatically noticed their pale skin and turtle necks; something that wouldn't draw any attention except Old City was experiencing a heat wave for the record books. "How do you keep them quiet?"

"Being Kostan's boy I'd have thought you'd want nothing but the best." Mac eyed the younger man. "You one of those human rights activists like St. John ?"

Taking a sip of his drink, Will shook his head. "It's just not my thing plus my job requires me to be extra careful." He downed the remainder of his scotch and pushed the glass away. "How much?" He pulled his wallet out. For the time being he'd let the other man think he didn't notice him not answering his question about the Freshies.

Mac removed the glass and shook his head. "St. John already opened you a tab. He told me not to take one penny from you so I'm not."

Will put his wallet back in his pocket. "Mick, of course. How else would you know that I'm Josef's _boy_?" He shook his head. He sometimes forgot how well known in the community Mick and especially Josef was. "What's the matter?" He watched as the barman tensed up right before his eyes. He spun around on his stool in time to see Henry enter the bar. "Crap!" Of course Mac would be tense; Henry was a known associate of Magnus'.

Henry seemed confused when he entered the building; when had McGovern's Tavern closed and this new place open? "Hiya Will!"

"I'll take care of it." Will informed Mac as he slid off his stool and went to head off Henry before he got too far inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course." Henry told him as if it was obvious. "When did McGovern's close?"

Will shrugged and crammed his hands into his jean jacket pockets. "No clue, I just found this place myself." He started to maneuver the other man back towards the door.

Henry eyed his friend knowing he was hiding something and that something had to do with his bar. "Since I'm already here I think I'll have a drink myself." He sat down on a stool near the end of the bar. "I'll have whatever my friend here was having." He informed the man behind the counter.

"Henry…." Will began but stopped and joined his friend. "Didn't Magnus tell you to stay away from alcohol due to the meds you're currently taking?"

"One scotch coming up." Mac filled a glass and placed it in front of Henry minus the extra flavoring before retreating to the booths in the back.

Taking a sip, Henry smiled. "This is good and believe me after the time Ashley and I broke into the Doc's stash of old beverages, I know what good tastes like." He gave his friend a grin before taking another sip. "And I can consume alcohol in moderation, something to do with my _unique_ physiology." He shrugged off the question.

Will frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why were you looking for me?"

Henry finished his drink and pushed the empty glass away. "I was looking for you because it's about time you tell me what's going on." He held up a hand forestalling Will from interrupting him. "I don't want to hear how perfectly fine or tired you are. The Doc is running herself ragged trying to figure out why you don't trust her enough to tell her what's been going on with you. And Ashley is getting pissed at you for ditching us half way through missions. It's like you aren't our Will anymore and I just want to know why? As your friend don't I deserve that much?"

Sighing, Will knew this day was coming he just wished he was a little more prepared to deal with it. "Alright but not here." He lowered his voice out of reflex more than privacy knowing full well that every vampire in the joint could still hear him. "Come on." He pulled Henry out of the bar already calculating how long he had to tell his friend the truth before he had an irate Josef breathing down his neck. "I know some place we can talk in private." With that said he headed off down the street.

"Are you in some kind of trouble man?" Henry asked as they walked. It surprised him that his friend was willing to talk. He paused when Will entered one of the recently renovated commercial buildings. "You know someone who lives here?" He knew the studio apartments now contained within the building were expensive, really expensive, since the neighborhood was experiencing revitalization. Jogging he rushed to catch up with his friend at the elevators.

Will waited at the elevators for Henry to catch up for him before stepping onto the waiting elevator. "I'm not in any kind of trouble at least not yet." He gave his friend a smile before stepping off the elevator and into the studio apartment that was housed on that particular floor. "We'll be safe here for a couple of hours then I suggest we head back to the Sanctuary." He flung himself onto the nearest couch.

Henry shook his head more curious now than before as to what was wrong with the younger man. "Are we going to be arrested for breaking and entering? Is the owner like going to come home and freak?" He questioned as he joined Will on the couch.

"Well, I hadn't planning on calling the police on myself but I guess I could if you really wanted a trip downtown." Seeing his confused look, Will motioned around the spacious apartment. "Seeing as how I own this place I don't think we have to worry about cops or anyone freaking out."

"But you live at the Sanctuary like the rest of us. Why do you have an apartment and how can you afford it?" Henry paused. "I'm asking Doctor Magnus for a raise." He mumbled.

Will leaned forward. "I bought it the first time Magnus forced me to go on vacation. As to how I could afford it…." He had to explain this carefully since Josef was involved. "I have an Uncle who's very fond of me. It's embarrassing really but thanks to him I am somewhat wealthy. Not as wealthy as the exuberant Helen Magnus but I have enough extra income to live comfortably. And since I don't use this place often, I usually offer it to friends when they come to visit." He had always been told to cement a lie within truth and that is exactly what he did.

Henry nodded. "Is that why you've been acting funny? Something to do with your Uncle? Does he want you to do something in return like something illegal?" He was trying to understand.

"No the money doesn't come with any strings; it never has. My behavior, sadly, can only be blamed on myself." Will took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you must stay between us at least for the time being." At seeing his nod he continued. "Let me start out by saying that what the Five did back during their university days should have been impossible. Nobody should have been able to fuse themselves with vampire blood; not without an actual vampire involved. But they did and the results caused chaos for many years within the community. Many wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible but a few rallied against the idea of murdering five essentially innocent people in cold blood. In the end it was decided that they would be watched, closely, and stopped by any means necessary if the experimentation with the blood continued. What they didn't count on was Tesla's reaction to the blood and subsequent actions in trying to restart the race. Careful measures were put into place to keep him from making any actual progress."

"How do you know this?" Henry was confused. "How do you know all this? Who thought they should have been murdered? Who has that authority? Who Will? Who are they?"

Will gave Henry a sad look and took a deep breath and let it out slowly; an action more out of habit than necessity. "Vampires didn't die out; they just got really good at hiding themselves. _We_ got really good at hiding ourselves. I'm a vampire Henry and have been since I was eighteen."


	4. Chapter 4

It took ten whole minutes for Henry to stop laughing and catch his breath. A vampire, really? "If you didn't want to tell me, Will, all you had to do was say so." He wiped the tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes. It only took a moment for his wolf to sense danger and half a second for him to realize the feeling from coming from sweet, innocent, Doctor William Zimmerman. And another second to realize that Will was no longer sitting on the couch but standing behind him. "Will?" He couldn't bring himself to turn around but luckily the choice was taken from him as he was roughly spun around.

Henry's reaction hadn't surprised Will at all. As a matter of fact he had been expecting his friends disbelief. But what he hadn't been expecting was his reaction to the laughter. He was up off the couch and standing behind the werewolf, in full vampire mode, without a second thought and deep down that scared him. It scared him that he wasn't yet in control of himself entirely. He grabbed his friend, roughly, and spun him around to face the truth; seeing was believing after all. He had learned that from Helen on his first day.

Henry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and goosebumps formed up and down his arms. This is what his wolf was sensing. This was danger in its purest. He was speechless as he stared into the icy blue eyes that were bordering on white. His friend was an honest to goodness Vampire. What did one say to such a revelation? The first thing that came into mind of course. "Please don't eat me!"

Will rolled his eyes and hissed in annoyance baring his fangs. Like he'd actually eat his best friend? "I'm not going to eat you so chill!" He knew how Henry got in full panic mode so he had to do his best to keep that from happening. "Are you calm?" He asked still not letting go of him.

"I…I…." Henry took a deep breath. "I'm calm." He swallowed hard. "I think." It was hard to look away from his normally placid friend.

"Good." Will released him and moved back to the couch. By the time he sat down all traces off the vampire were gone.

Henry cautiously sat down on the couch that sat opposite the one Will was occupying. "So you're really a vampire?" He tilted his head to the side. "How did you….you know? Depart from the living?" It came out as a whisper as if he was breaking some kind of law by asking.

Will gave his friend a crooked smile. "Depart from the living?" He paused, snorted, then launched into his story. "My mother was killed by an abnormal when I was eight. Needless to say I was pretty messed up and after awhile my dad just couldn't handle it anymore and bailed. Maybe I should give him credit for staying as long as he did. Most men in his place wouldn't have lasted for a week let alone two whole years. After he left I bounced from foster home to foster home until the state deemed me unplaceable and I ended up in an all boys reform school out in L.A. I wasn't there long, maybe a month or two, before I was _summoned_ by the Headmaster. He said that a family member had been located that was willing to take me; a cousin of a cousin or something. You can imagine that I was less than thrilled at the prospect but it was either live with my cousin or stay in hell. Turns out Josef was an eccentric billionaire with more money than he knew what to do with and thought by taking me in he'd boost his severely declining public image. What he didn't count on was my stubbornness. I mean what kid wants to be told that they will be in their room by six every night and that all three meals of the day are set and if you're not there then you don't eat?"

Henry chuckled at the thought of a younger Will rebelling against the world. "Ash and I had set bedtimes and mealtimes but I don't think we ever once stuck to it." He fell silent once again eager to hear Will's tale.

Will smirked. "I can imagine a little Ashley Magnus rebelling against the world long before she was out of diapers." And he could. "Anyways I was picked up by one of Josef's assistants and told that my cousin had been caught up at the office and would meet me at home. So my new _babysitter _takes me to the house, gives me the tour and sends me off to the my room. I didn't actually meet Josef until three days later; it was over breakfast and he surprised the hell out of me." He smiled at the memory.

"_I'm glad you could finally join me young William." Josef Kostan motioned to the butler to retrieve a plate for the boy. "I've been meaning to meet you but work has kept me busy."_

_Twelve year old William Zimmerman slunk into the breakfast room at eight on the dot; he learned the first morning that the rule about eating on time was strictly enforced by the staff. "Who are you?" He asked grimly as he pushed his silver rimmed glassed up his nose and unceremoniously threw himself into the chair furthered from the man. "And where's Clyde?" Clyde being his babysitter. _

_Josef sniffed at the boys lack of manners; no matter he'd address that later. "My name is Josef Kostan and I'm family fortunate or unfortunate as that may be. As for the whereabouts of Clyde? I gave him the day off since I had decided to spend the day getting to know you. Is that acceptable young William?"_

"_Whatever." Will shrugged and pushed the eggs around on his newly delivered plate. He didn't want to be here but he had nowhere else to go. _

"_This is how this arrangement will work. I ask you a question and you look me in the eye and answer me properly. Are we clear?" Josef asked firmly._

_Will gritted his teeth in anger. He hated it when people told him what to do. "Whatever." He never looked up from his plate._

_Josef sighed. He had read the boys file and it was clear that without some kind of positive guidance he'd end up on the streets doing God knows what. "Very well. I am hosting a party here tonight and I had hoped for your attendance but until you learn some manners I fear that you'll have to stay in your room."_

"_Fine." Will pushed the plate away not hungry. "Can I go now?" Why would he want to attend a stupid party anyways? _

"_You will go to your room and stay there until I send someone to fetch you." Josef said by way of dismissal. "And William, I expect you to listen or the consequences will be most….unpleasant." _

_Will snorted and left the breakfast room. What was he going to do hit him? His last foster father used a belt, he just couldn't see well-dressed, well-manicured Josef taking off his belt and beating him with it. The very thought was amusing to say the least. So he did go to his room but only long enough to cram his meager possessions into his duffle bag and climb out the window. _

_Josef looked at his very expensive watch as he watched his young charge scale down the side of the house with practiced ease. "Not bad. Only took you four minutes and thirty-nine seconds."_

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?" Will covered up his unease by dropping his duffle and crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Why can't you listen?" Josef countered knowing he wouldn't get a reply. "I'm trying to help you if you'd just put aside your anger for a moment you'd see that. I can give you the world and all I ask in return is a little respect."_

_Will gritted his teeth again. The uneasy feeling was stemming from the fact that he couldn't read Josef. Ever since he could remember he had the gift of insight and observation and it was disconcerting not to be able to rely on that gift. "Why should I respect you?" He snapped and screamed. "You've done nothing to earn my respect and my mother always….my mother…." Before he could stop them tears were filling his eyes. Oh how he missed his mother. _

_Josef felt pity for the boy. "My mother was taken from me when I was about the same age as you. My brothers and I were left in the care of an elderly Aunt who passed away a short time later. It wasn't the fact that I was left to care for two younger siblings that made me angry it was the fact that mother abandoned us without thought or reason. I didn't understand until much later that her abandonment of us wasn't by choice. You got to accept that and grieve before you can truly live." He knelt down not caring his expensive suit pants were getting dirty. "Tell me what happened that night." It grieved him that he had family, distant as it may be, just a plane ride away and hadn't even known it. It was also painfully obvious from the boys features that his little brother Edward was his forefather. The boy, William, was a spitting image of his beloved little brother. A brother that had died many centuries ago. The really sad part was he hadn't even known Edward had married and started a family. _

"_It was my fault." Will's voice broke. "My friends invited me on a camping trip but I got sick at the last minute and couldn't go. I moped around for days afterward until she packed up the car and took me herself. The first night we slept in the car but I insisted that sleeping in a car wasn't really camping so the next night she put our sleeping bags next to the fire and we slept out under the stars." He stopped to remember the last good moment he had with his mother. "The next night something was wrong. She wanted to sleep in the car again but I refused and she could never tell me no. It was the middle of the night and a noise in the woods woke me up. I….I started to panic and I must have made a noise because she woke up and that's when I saw it over her right shoulder. It was just sitting there in the tall grass staring at us. Mom turned to see what I was looking at and that's when it attacked. It came straight for me so I ran and it chased me. I had to lead it away from her, I just had to!" A sob caught in his throat. "I ended up deep in the woods and mom was screaming and I couldn't see it anymore. Everything that happened after that is a blur. I…." He paused remembering what his shrink had told him about recounting his story. "The man was fast and next thing I knew the police were there and mom wasn't moving." Tears were running freely down his cheeks. "She was so still and it was my fault! All my fault!" Will turned away Josef and wiped at his eyes angrily. _

"_It wasn't your fault." Josef really wished he had taken Mick up on his offer to join him in talking to the boy; Mick was so much better with the living than him. "I'm going to tell you a secret. One that only a select few know." He leaned in closer. "Monsters are real and what you saw that night wasn't a man no matter how many people tell you it was. Now go upstairs and get cleaned up and I'll be up tell you a little about our family and in return you can tell me all about your mother, okay?"_

_Will wanted nothing more than to run the other way and never look back but this man did two things all the others didn't; he listened and he didn't pass judgment. So without a word he turned and entered the house. _

"Dude, you okay?" Henry asked when Will fell silent for a couple minutes.

Blinking Will shook his head to clear the memory from his mind. "Yeah sorry." He looked confused for a moment before figuring out where in his story he had faded. "Anyways _Uncle_, that's what he insisted I call him, Josef introduced me to the vampire world when I had healed mentally enough to handle the truth. He wanted to show me that not all monsters were bad. That's when I saw that some were Judges, Lawyers, even Pilots and they looked just like you and me. As I grew older I began to accept that my mother had really been killed by a monster and that my father left because of _his _shortcomings not mine. Because of Josef being my guardian I was able to attend one of LA's most exclusive private schools for three years and get a good education. I even started an internship with Josef's company when I turned sixteen; by then I was also starting my second year of college. Then just two days past my eighteenth birthday my life ended, literally. You have to understand that I never really fit in with my peers. I was younger than them, smarter than them, wealthier than them and they resented me for it. I was jumped, on campus, after hours when I was heading home from the library. They beat me, quite literally, to death. From what I've been told Josef was beside himself. I was his only living family and I had been stolen from him. So it was decided, spur of the moment, that I'd receive the gift of immortality. I woke up dead three days later." It was a bad joke but the seriousness was making him uncomfortable.

Henry sat back on the couch trying to absorb everything Will had just told him. "How doesn't Magnus know about this already?" He asked.

"When Magnus offered me a job I had been human for a number of months. She had no reason to suspect anything because there wasn't anything _to _suspect." Will told Henry.

"Wait back up. You were human? How is that possible? I thought being a vampire was a one and done type thing?" Henry was trying to understand, he really was.

Will took an unnecessary breath and let it out. "A friend got hold of something called _Cure_ and was kind enough to share. _Cure_ essentially makes a vampire human again. But without a continual supply it doesn't last or so we found out. Don't get me wrong I am grateful that Josef cared enough to save me but there were times I found myself missing my humanity and everything that went along with it; food for example and coffee. I really missed coffee." He said with a small smile.

Henry leaned forward on the couch. "So you don't eat real food?" It was beginning to all make sense.

"No all we can eat and drink is blood with occasional alcohol mixed in for flavor." Will snorted. "Its really not that good but after awhile you acquire a taste out of necessity."

"Magnus knows something is wrong. You've missed too many meals and morning meetings for her to let this go. She has also noticed that you don't go to your room at night. Actually she says you disappear completely. I've been holding off reviewing security footage hoping you could enlighten me and now I'm glad I waited. So where do you disappear to at night? Here?" Henry looked around for signs that his friend was staying here but found none.

Will hesitated and ran a hand through his curly hair. "I'm dead Henry and I know even you know what happens to dead bodies after a while. After they've been left out in the heat for too long? Its really not a pretty sight. So at night when everyone is asleep I sneak down to the morgue and sleep in one of the unoccupied drawers."

Henry blinked then blinked again. "That is so totally gross man. So if you don't _refrigerate_ yourself nightly you start to smell? That's just wrong, so very very wrong."

"Well its not like I have any say in the matter." Will says self-consciously. "Most of us have our own personal freezers designed to replace a bed but I haven't had the time or opportunity to sneak mine in. And I think Magnus would recognize the stench of decomposing corpse if I missed a night of freezer time."

"So how does Tesla not know?" Henry asked as he went over past events in his head.

Will snorted. "The first couple times we met I was human. But the last time, the time when he lost his abilities, I wasn't. So the real question is why hasn't he outted me yet?"

Henry frowned. "Are you sure he knows?"

"Oh, he knows alright." Will let out a dry chuckle. "The night Magnus told him she was unable to turn him back, he found me in my office. He just stood in the doorway staring at me. When I asked him what he wanted he told me he just wanted to bask in the feeling of not being alone and then he left." He shook his head. "I actually feel sorry for him because he has never felt the connection we all share with each other. And all because it was unfairly decided decades ago that he wasn't worthy of being part of our community. So I am left to ponder what he'll want down the line to keep my secret."

"Man the not knowing has got to suck." Henry felt sorry for his friend.

Will gave Henry a lopsided smile. "I have a pretty good idea of what he'll want but I'm fairly certain it'll be impossible." Seeing his friends confused look, not for the first time since they started this conversation, he went on to explain. "He'll want to be a vampire again; a real one this time not some bastard created on accident. In my world I'm considered a child, a fledgling still learning and discovering the joys, wonders, and darkness of our world. Basically I'm too young to successfully turn anyone. Any attempt made would more than likely be disastrous for us both. And frankly the thought of having him rely on me for help and guidance is a little nauseating."

Henry was quiet for a moment absorbing everything Will had said. "So what are you going to do? About Magnus not Tesla." He clarified. "Will you get into trouble for telling me all of this?"

"Josef will have a fit if he finds out and I'm sure he will." Will motioned around the room. "He probably had the decorators install listening devices in the lamps." He rolled his eyes then leaned over to the neared lamp. "Tell Mick I said hi." He then stood. "We should be getting back."

"But its daylight out." Henry motioned to the windows that were streaming in patches of sunlight.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Well we walked here in the daylight, didn't we?" He pulled his favorite pair of sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on. "Don't believe all the legends about us Henry. We can't turn into bats or wolves or even mist. Garlic is an annoyance but nothing more. And being out during the day isn't always comfortable and can be potentially deadly if out too long but we won't burst into flame." He walked to the elevator knowing his friend would follow.

Henry stood and crossed the room entering the elevator with Will. "So what does kill you?" He asked as the doors closed. At his friends look he shrugged. "Just in case I gotta know down the line. With our line of work I'm surprised we haven't accidentally run into your kind before."

"Beheading will kill us. Silver can be deadly if ingested or left untreated. Extended exposure to sunlight but only if there isn't anyone around to supply blood to kick start the healing process." Will explained as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and the doors opened. "And last but not least burning alive. Its also happens to be the strictest punishment in our community." He lead the way out of the building the down the street towards the Sanctuary.

"This is so weird." Henry mumbled as he fell into step beside his friend. They walked in silence the rest of the way home and only when the gates were looming in front of them did Henry motion for them to stop. "I won't tell her, its your secret to share." He swore.

Will smiled and patted Henry on the shoulder. "Thanks." He keyed in the code and stepped inside the gates then made sure they closed and locked when Henry was inside. "So video games later?" He inquired as they entered their home.

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Let me just grab a few things and I'll meet you in your room in half an hour?" He started up the stairs.

"Sounds good." Will called after him as his cell phone started to ring. Not even looking at the display he flipped it open. "What took you so long Josef?" He inquired then climbed the stairs as well. "No, I will not come outside and speak with you." He paused. "Why? Because I promised my best friend a night of video games." Stopping in front of his room he pushed open his door and entered. "I don't care if video games are childish. No, I won't see reason. Threatening to take away my trust fund won't work either. Because you told me you had it set up so no one but me, not even yourself, could touch it. Yes, you told me that. Just give me tonight Josef then tomorrow you can lecture me all you want. it's a promise." He flipped his phone closed and sighed. By the time he changed his clothes Henry was at the door with an arm full of video games and snacks for himself.

Neither of the men noticed Helen Magnus lurking outside the door listening to them laugh and talk nor did they notice when she continued on her way. Things may have appeared normal and it would seem that Will and Henry had come to some kind of understanding regarding Will's strange behavior but she was still in the dark and wouldn't stop until she figured out what her young protégé was hiding. She hadn't become the woman she was by backing down and she wouldn't stop now. Not when it involved her family.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you it won't work!" Henry said for what seemed like the millionth time. Why did Magnus have to be so stubborn? "I can't tell you how I know but I do!" He insisted. If she didn't start listening to reason soon Will was going to die.

Doctor Helen Magnus crossed her arms over her chest and eyed her tech specialist and surrogate son coolly. "I need more than just your word Henry." It had been six months since things had returned to almost normal. Will still had his secret but was trying harder not to draw attention to himself and it seemed as if Henry was helping him conceal whatever it was he was hiding.

Henry shook his head but didn't move from his position between Helen and the hospital bed Will was currently occupying. "You gotta trust me Doc. Please!" He stressed knowing his friend didn't have much time.

"Just this once but I expect an explanation." Helen turned on her heel and left _her _infirmary.

"Thank you." Henry told her retreating back as he spun around in place. "She's gone." He told the seemingly unconscious man. "What now?"

Will's eyes popped open and he bit back a moan. "Those….those bullets were silver tipped." He told his friend, tightly, painfully. His whole body was beginning to feel on fire. "I need blood." Whitish blue eyes darted to the security camera in the corner.

Henry noticed the action and used his ever present handheld computer to turn the camera in the infirmary off and as a precaution locked the doors. "Okay what kind of blood? Any type in particular?"

Gritting his teeth Will shook his head. "I need fresh blood." He stared at his friend willing him to understand.

"Fresh blood? Oh! OH!" Henry got it and began to fidget with the device in his hand. "What do you need me to do?" He asked after taking a deep calming breath.

"Just give me your wrist." Will held out a hand weakly. "You'll have to stop me." He warned. "I'm too weak to know when enough is enough."

Henry swallowed hard, laid his handheld onto the bedside table, and offered his friend his wrist. "Thought vampires preferred the neck?" He mumbled.

Will had enough strength to roll his eyes as he pulled his friends wrist up to his mouth. "I just want to feed not kill you." He paused as he felt his fangs slide down. "This is going to be intense so brace yourself and hold as still as possible." Not hesitating he bit into Henry's wrist, closed his eyes, and began to drink deeply.

"Whoa!" Henry used his free hand to hold onto the bed as he felt his legs begin to buckle. Will wasn't exaggerating when he said it was going to be intense. After what felt like hours he knew Will had enough and had to stop. "Will." He called his friends name.

With a gasp Will broke his suction and pushed Henry's wrist away. He was already beginning to feel better.

Henry could no longer hold himself up and slumped to the floor wrist cradled to his chest. "You okay?" He asked after he slowed his racing heart.

"Yeah." Will mumbled. "I need help getting to my freezer." Three months ago, with Henry's help, he had managed to get his own installed in his room without Magnus any the wiser.

"Alright." Henry used the bed to pull himself to his feet. He felt weak and knew after he got Will settled he himself would have to lay down until his blood replenished itself. Grabbing his handheld he unlocked the doors and proceeded to help Will out of the bed. He had to admit that his friend looked better; normal pale instead of ghostly pale.

Slinging his arm over Henry Will allowed the werewolf to help him out of the infirmary and to his room. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the freezer, cleverly disguised as a dresser, close. As the cold washed over him he left himself drift into a healing slumber.

Henry shook his head and placed a hand on the freezer lid. "Sleep well." He looked down at his wrist as he trudged out of Will's room and down to his own. Lucky for him he kept a first aid kit handy because he didn't think he could make it back to the infirmary again. Wrapping his wrist tightly with gauze, the bleeding had long stopped, he fell into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the afternoon when Henry finally managed to pry his eyes open and not because he wanted to but because his bladder was screaming. With a grunt he rolled out of bed and padded, woozily, into his bathroom. After quieting his bladder and while washing his hands he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Blinking he tried to focus his bleary eyes but gave up and instead took in what he could see. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and he was pale. "Great." He mumbled. How was he suppose to explain this to the Doc? Shaking his head he decided to unwrap his wrist and inspect the damage. It was almost unreal staring down at the two perfect little holes that were already healing. Holding his wrist under the faucet, he washed away yesterdays dried blood and then patted it dry. So intent in what he was doing he didn't hear the knock on his bedroom door or it opening. He jumped in surprise when someone cleared their throat behind him. Spinning around he automatically placed his scarred wrist behind his back. "Don't do that!" He chided his friend.

"I knocked." Will told his friend with a smirk. "Just wanted to check and make sure you were okay." His smirk faded. "Are you?" He questioned in concern taking in his friends pale and sweaty face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Henry assured him glad that Will seemed to have made a full recovery. "How about you?"

Will shrugged. "I'm okay for now. I'm just lucky there wasn't more silver on those bullets or I would have been paralyzed. Which isn't a fun experience by the way." He stepped forward and pulled Henry's arm out from behind his back to examine the wound himself. "Everything looks good. Healing nicely. It'll scar though so you might want to wear your watch over it or an armband of some sort." After a moment he left go.

Henry stepped around Will and into his bedroom where he proceeded to his dresser. "You seen the Doc yet?" He questioned as he began to dig around in his clothes.

"No but I had a note taped to my door demanding answers." Will followed Henry and plopped down on the end of his friends bed. "What are you looking for?"

"Ah-ha!" Henry exclaimed as he pulled his favorite hoodie out and slipped it on over his t-shirt. "The Doc isn't going to let this go." He pointed out as he tugged the sleeves down so they covered his wrists and most of his hands.

Will frowned but nodded in acceptance. "I spoke with Josef this morning and he is so beyond unhappy I don't think he can see happy in the rearview mirror anymore. He even demanded that I quit working for the infuriating Helen Magnus."

Henry pulled out a clean pair of jeans, trudged back into the bathroom, changed, then trudged back out. "They have history?

"Josef is over four hundred years old. I can't imagine he hasn't run into Magnus a time or two in his travels. They probably even have some of the same contacts in other countries. I know of one at least." Will went on to explain after seeing his friends curious look. "Remember Pablo in Spain? Well his family has worked for Josef for generations and I know for a fact that Josef put him and his two sisters, Carmen and Carmine, through medical school."

"Is that why he quit the Spanish Sanctuary?" Henry asked. It sure did explain a lot.

Will shifted uncomfortably. "My connection to Josef is pretty well known; my blood connection not my vampire one. I'm guessing he assumed I'd tell Josef about his breach in contract and decided to make things right before I got the chance. I mean Kostan Enterprises pays their employees very well and all that is asked in return is loyalty. If Josef had found out then Pablo and his family would have been essentially blacked balled."

Henry snorted. "Nice guy." He mumbled.

"It's just business Henry. Pablo had signed a contract stating he'd work solely for Kostan Enterprises. He knew the risks _and_ consequences of taking on other work." Will told him seriously.

"You a lawyer too?" Henry joked at his friends serious tone.

Will chuckled. "I told you I had an internship with the company when I was a teenager. Josef taught me the ins and outs of the business world personally and I had to learn from each department and wasn't allowed to move on to the next until I had mastered the one I was in. I happened to spend an excessive amount of time in the Legal department. More for Sofia, a really hot junior lawyer, than actual knowledge. I can't help it if I absorbed a thing or two during my time there."

"You were a business intern?" A new voice asked from the now open bedroom door.

Both Henry and Will jumped and looked in the direction of the door. "Magnus!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Helen Magnus stepped a little further into the room and eyed the two young men with a Doctors eye. "You're looking well for a man on deaths door less than fourteen hours ago."

"Yeah well there are a lot of things you don't know about me and it was worse than it looked." Will lied smoothly. "Henry got me patched up and helped me back to my room to rest."

"And the reason I couldn't patch you up?" Helen inquired trying to keep her cool. Ever since loosing her daughter less than 4 months ago she had been quick tempered and the fact that she had yet to figure out her young protégés secret was causing her stress levels to go through the roof. She recognized the look her _boys_ were sharing and knew she wasn't going to get any answers today.

Henry shared a look with Will then focused on his surrogate mother staying quiet.

Helen counted backward from ten. "Very well. Let me explain what I saw. I saw Will take three bullets almost point blank to the chest. I saw him fall and after checking his pulse found none. Then I saw Henry having a very animated conversation with a corpse. And until I get a reasonable explanation for what I saw then both of you are sidelined. Kate will take over your duties out in the field." With that said she turned and left.

Will sprinted out the door and easily caught up with Magnus. "You're benching us? Me? Why? Because I have a secret? Do you know how absurd that is?"

"Its not the fact that you have a secret, we all do, it's the fact that I've seen a steady decline in your health and possibly your mental state." Helen told him with a blank face.

"Mental state?" Henry inquired as he finally caught up with the pair just before the stairs. "You think Will is nuts?"

Helen rounded on Henry. "And now I'm seeing the same symptoms in you." She pointed out as she turned back to Will. "Are you doing drugs? Are you both?" Eyes darted from Will to Henry and back again.

"What? No?" Will exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. "There is nothing wrong with me!" He stressed for the thousandth time.

Henry blinked. "You raised me better than that." He whispered as a wounded look crossed his face. "I am not a druggie and neither is Will." He assured her. "And yeah I've been feeling a little under the weather but I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"I'm still benching you two." Helen held up a hand forestalling any complaints. "I'm benching you two _until _I've done a complete examination. If everything checks out then I'll clear you for field duty." With that said she stepped around Will and headed down the stairs. She paused at the bottom and called up before continuing on. "I'll see you both in the infirmary in an hour."

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If vampires could get headaches he'd have a massive one right now. "This is a disaster."

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked him.

"I honestly don't know. Obviously I can't let her run any tests on me and you….she'll get even more suspicious when she finds your blood count low." Will leaned against the banister. "Josef was right." He whispered more to himself than Henry.

Henry frowned. "Right about what?"

Will shook his head. "He told me that I didn't belong here. That Magnus would never understand. That I'd be just another puzzle for her to solve."

"That's not true and you know it!" Henry was quick to defend the woman that had raised him. "If anyone in this world was going to understand it'd be Helen Magnus. She cares for you Will. She cares for us all."

"You think if I tell her she'll just leave it go? That the great Helen Magnus won't want to know everything about vampires? I can't risk it. I'm sorry." Will headed down the stairs.

Henry followed him. "What will you do? What can you do?"

Will paused at the front door. "I can leave." He turned to look at his friend. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." He apologized.

"Yeah you're going to be sorry because I'm coming with you." Henry told him firmly.

"Henry…." Will shook his head. "This is your home."

Henry shrugged. "This is your home now too and you're my best friend. By staying here, at least for the time being, I'm putting you in danger. Besides I want to meet the infamous Josef Kostan."

Will snorted. "You're crazy." He informed his friend as he pulled open the door only to run into a solid mass. "What the…." He trailed off as it registered exactly who it was he ran into. "Josef? What are _you_ doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

To say Henry was surprised would be an understatement. When his friend told him about _Uncle_ Josef he was picturing a man in his late fifties, early sixties, with graying hair and a hump back not a good looking man that looked to be in his late twenties. "This is Josef?" He squeaked.

Josef turned cool eyes to the young man standing with his _nephew_. It only took him a moment to size him up. "A lycan William?" He looked back to Will. "Had I known you were this good at making powerful friends I would have released you into the world sooner."

Will rolled his eyes. "Again I ask what are you doing here?" He leaned back slightly and craned his neck around the corner to make sure they were alone and that Magnus nor Kate had snuck up on them.

"I was told you had an unfortunate accident. I just wanted to check and make sure you were alright." Josef took in the younger mans haggard appearance. "Apparently I missed all the fun?"

"Wait, hang on a minute. How'd you know that I'm a….you know?" Henry shifted self-consciously.

Josef swung his gaze back to Henry. "Because our peoples have been allies against the humans for many years. If I am not mistaken, and I never am, your pack was one such ally." He tugged on his sleeves. "Now perhaps you can tell me what happened to young William since he isn't inclined to tell me himself?"

Henry wanted to ask more questions but he pushed them aside for now. He looked to his friend for permission only to find him staring at the floor like a chastised child. "It was suppose to be a routine bag and tag but someone ambushed us. Will was injured in the process but he's okay now." He hurried to assure the vampire elder.

"Vincent told me silver bullets were involved; is that correct?" Josef addressed Will this time.

"I'm fine." Will told Josef. "You do realize that Magnus probably knows you're here and is on her way this very instant?" He changed the subject.

Josef raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh I'm counting on it." He paused. "Are you going to invite me in or leave me standing out here? What would dear Helen think of your manners Will?" He inquired.

"She'd be more interested in who you are and what you're doing here." Helen said as rounded the bend.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose. "Josef please don't make a scene." He implored. "I have to work here." He added.

"Yes, well, that is still up for debate." Josef grinned and stepped in and around the younger men. "Helen Magnus it has been too long." He offered his hand.

Helen paused as the familiar tone of the young mans voice. Clearly he knew who she was but she didn't have the foggiest recollection of him. And it was clear by Will's body language that he knew the man rather well. A quick glance also told her that Henry wasn't in the dark either about the mans identity. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home? Better yet how did you get passed the gate and all the security?" Again her eyes strayed to Henry before returning to her _guest._

Josef lowered his hand well aware that her refusal to shake it wasn't meant to be an insult but a power play. "Don't blame the boy, I can assure you he had nothing to do with my arrival. I am _the _richest man in the world. It only goes without saying that I'd employ some of the best _technicians_ money could afford. And when it comes to young William I spare no expense."

"And how do you know Will?" Helen asked not without reason. It seemed that Will knew the man rather well and even deferred to him as a child would a parent. It wasn't lost on her that she had yet to receive a name; other than Will's hastily spoken _Josef._

"He's family." Josef told her as he looked down at his nails becoming bored with her questions. "I take care of my family." Which was true. He just didn't mention that his _family _was rather large and extended. "Shall we dispense with the niceties and get down to business then?"

Helen inclined her head. "Yes, please do." She glared over to the quietly watching Will and Henry and noted that Will had a resigned look on his face like he knew exactly what was going to happen. Henry on the other hand was watching the proceedings with nothing with question in his eyes. What questions she had no idea. "My office is this way." She motioned with her hand and headed towards her office. She knew Will and Henry would follow and assumed that since the man was here about Will then he'd follow as well. Once they were all inside she closed the door and headed over to her ever present tea service. "Can I offer any of you gentlemen a cup?" She poured herself one and took a sip then poured another and offered it to the visitor.

"I'm good." Will sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. Josef had that look on his face. The look that he had come to know very well. He was going to go for the throat, so to speak, right off.

"None for me either." Henry sat down beside his friend but never took his eyes off Josef. This man actually knew his family and he intended to find out everything he could before he left the Sanctuary.

Josef gave her a polite smile as he took the cup she offered him. "Your mother always had an affinity for a good cup of tea. She'd offer it to even the most unruliest of guests. Lovely woman. It pained me when I heard of her passing so early in her life. Your father wouldn't allow me to attend the funeral and I abided by his wishes; those were different times." He continued as if what he was saying was nothing more than idle chit-chat about the weather. "Times have sure changed haven't they?"

"You knew my mother?" Helen scoffed. "I highly doubt it. She died long before you were even born." She sat down her tea cup. "Now would you care to tell me why you're here?"

"Well I thought I was drinking a cup tea but it must be my mistake." Josef sat the cup down on a nearby table. "And I actually knew your father long before he met your mother. I introduced them at a party if you're one for details." He gave her his most charming smile. "You of all people shouldn't believe everything you see. Looks can be, after all, deceiving."

Helen for the first time in her life felt her head reeling. There was no possible way that what this man was saying was true and yet…. She found her eyes on Will once again. He wasn't disputing the story something she had thought he would have done had it been a lie. "Your name is Josef? Josef what?" She demanded to know.

Josef sighed dramatically. "And you think my name has remained the same as it was all those years ago? Immigrating to the United States alone butchered it's spelling and pronunciation. Plus when one is around as long as me it becomes a necessity to change it from time to time. But since you insist on knowing its Josef Kostan. When I knew your father I had already changed it a number of times. It's been so long I don't think I can recall what it was originally." He offered Helen a charming smile. "You don't believe me." He stated as he sat down completely relaxed and at ease.

"No, I don't." Helen told him bluntly. Something about this man rubbed her the wrong way. "I believe you're nothing more than a liar and a conman. I don't know how Will got tangled up with you but I can assure you it stops now." She told him forcefully.

Will winced at the threatening tone Magnus used. Josef didn't react well to threats. "I didn't get _tangled_ up with him, Magnus." He felt like he needed to defend his former caregiver. "I was sent to live with him after my father bailed."

"You're threatening me?" Josef's charming smile turned into something a little more dangerous and his eyes flashed in barely contained anger. "Will is the last of my family and I dislike people putting him in needless danger." He didn't raise his voice because he didn't need to. "I suggest you tread carefully Helen Magnus because I am one of the few people in this world that knows your secret." His smile was now completely dangerous. "And I am not afraid to tell the good _normal _people of this city of your little _freak_ show being hidden within these walls." Lazily he waved his hand around to make his point.

Helen felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and goosebumps raced up and down her exposed arms. "Threats Mister Kostan?" She believed that he was dangerous but she doubted he knew anything about her or the Sanctuary network. "I don't take kindly to threats." She pushed a button and didn't even blink when Kate entered the room with a gun trained on Josef. "And you are in no position to make them." It was barely audible but she could have sworn that both Henry and Will groaned.

Josef hissed and was on his feet in full vampire mode before the newly armed arrival fully entered the room. "Wrong move!"

Having no choice but to back up Josef, Will found himself on his feet with ice blue eyes trained on Magnus. "You just had to irritate him didn't you!" He hissed out in annoyance as his secret was finally brought kicking and screaming into the light. "And Mick was right about you!" He jabbed a finger towards Josef. "You don't play well with others!"

Henry jumped to his feet as the situation deteriorated. His wolf was practically howling for release as it sensed the power in the room. For some reason _it_, the wolf, was deferring to Josef as Alpha instead of Magnus which was usually the case. This just added to his already growing list of questions for the four-hundred plus year old vampire. "Whoa everybody just needs to calm down!" He tried to reason as he fought to control his own transformation.

Kate watched the proceedings with wide eyes as her gun swung between the unknown man and Will. "What's goin on?" She questioned. "Dude what's wrong with your eyes?" It was a question directed towards Will.

"What are you?" Helen took an unconscious step back away from the pair. Her eyes locked with those of her protégés. "What are you?" She would have known if Will was an abnormal. He never showed any signs other than his ability to see things others didn't or missed.

"I'd have thought you of all people would know." Josef moved slightly to draw the attention away from Will and back to himself. "You did bastardize yourself in the name of science to learn more about us." He bared his fangs ever so slightly just enough to prove his point. "Still don't know? I'll give you a him it starts with v and ends with ampire."

Helen's brain finally caught up with what he was saying. "Impossible the vampire raced died out ages ago."

Josef grinned a full fanged grin. "And yet two stand here before you alive and well. Well maybe not alive but you get the point." He looked to the younger vampire. "I think I broke her." He swung his head back around to look at the staring Helen.

"You're a….vampire." Helen whispered as she looked between Josef and Will. "You're both vampires?" She was quiet for a moment. "Bloody hell."


End file.
